Butterflies And Hurricanes
by Mitsu Koro
Summary: /!\ Relation homosexuelle /!\ Harry et les autres entrent enfin en septième année. Mais quand Hermione apprend que son meilleur ami a demandé Ginny Weasley en mariage malgré son orientation sexuelle...elle n'est pas d'accord. Mais personne ne peut faire changer Harry Potter d'avis. Personne, vraiment? Drarry
1. Introduction

Bonjour Bonsoir !

Cette fiction raconte bien évidement une histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination entre Harry et Draco. Elle devrait être assez longue, je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitre, tout dépendra de leur longueur.

Elle sera rythmée par une musique différente à chaque chapitre (ayant un lien avec l'histoire), mais toujours du même groupe : Muse.

**_Butterflies And Hurricanes_** est bien sûr l'une de leurs merveilleuses musiques.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Introduction**_** - Butterflies And Hurricanes **_

* * *

**Best,**  
_Le meilleur,_  
**You've got to be the best**  
_Tu dois être le meilleur_  
**You've got to change the world**  
_Tu dois changer le monde_  
**And use this chance to be heard**  
_Et utiliser cette chance d'être entendu_  
**Your time is now**  
_Ton heure est venue_

Un soleil éclatant régnait autour de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Rien n'aurait laissé croire que quatre mois auparavant, Harry y avait perdu des amis précieux. Enfin, c'était du passé. Il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était la seule chose que l'on retenait.

Harry était assis sur les draps bordeaux de son lit, Ron installait ses affaires en lui parlant - encore une fois - de sa relation avec Hermione.

- C'est vrai, non? Combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'une fille mille fois plus brillante que je ne le suis tombe amoureuse de moi? Encore aujourd'hui, je me dis que...

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était heureux que ses deux meilleurs amis se soient enfin avoué leurs sentiments, d'autant plus que l'amour d'Hermione était ce qui avait permis à Ron de surmonter le décès de son grand frère, Fred. Toutefois, il était depuis quelques temps rebuté par les histoires d'amour.

Il n'avait pas connu beaucoup de filles, seulement deux, malgré sa célébrité et ses dix-huit ans. Juste assez pour savoir qu'il ne les aimait pas. En amour, s'entend, car il aimait Hermione Granger comme sa sœur et avait beaucoup d'affection pour Ginny Weasley. Pourtant, le mois dernier, il avait...

- ...demandé Ginny en mariage, elle ne tient plus en place! Maman lui a bien répété que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, elle doit d'abord finir ses études à Poudlard, mais tu la connais!

Harry passa une main moite sur son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, puis il quitta la chambre en prétextant devoir finir un devoir. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit du rouquin qu'ils n'étaient à Poudlard que depuis la veille, et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore le moindre travail à faire.

Où pourrait-on lui ficher la paix? La bibliothèque, sans doute. Il faisait si beau que personne n'y serait.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la salle aussi bruyante qu'une tombe, il constata avec plaisir qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Ah, si, une seule. Mais elle était préférable à celle de Ron.

- Encore dans tes livres?

- C'est l'année des aspic, répondit Hermione sans quitter son manuel des yeux, Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour réviser en ce qui te concerne.

- En effet.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table afin de faire face à son amie. Il la regarda plusieurs minutes finir le chapitre d'un livre dont l'écriture serrée lui laissa penser qu'il lui aurait sans doute donner mal à la tête. Lorsque les yeux noisettes parcourent la dernière ligne, le livre se referma bruyamment, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas épouser Ginny?

Harry cligna des yeux en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- Je veux dire, tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment. Pas comme _ça_.

- Pas comme "ça" quoi?

- Enfin, ça crève les yeux. Ginny est ton amie, rien de plus. Elle est amoureuse de toi, Harry, ne lui fait pas croire que c'est réciproque plus longtemps, elle tomberait de haut.

- J'oubliais que tu es une spécialiste.

- Si Ron et moi on...

- Mais mon histoire est différente.

- C'est vrai. Il n'empêche que ça ne peut pas durer. Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi?

Harry soupira et se cala bien dans le fond de sa chaise avant de croiser ses bras sur son ventre. Il aurait au moins espéré que sa réticence à épouser la fille Weasley ne serait pas remarqué.

- Quoique je fasse, en bien ou en mal, il ne faut pas longtemps avant que la gazette en parle. Tu te souviens, cet été, quand j'ai accidentellement brisé cette vitre sur le chemin de traverse...Eh bien, le lendemain, j'étais dans les journaux "Le survivant : perturbé par son récent combat.". Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas mentionné qu'on m'avait bousculé alors que j'avais ma baguette en main.

- Où veux-tu en venir? Tu pense qu'épouser Ginny te ferait apparaître comme "Le survivant : il s'est remis de son récent combat, maintenant, fichons-lui la paix."?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais il y a une certaine partie de moi que je ne veux pas étaler sur des papiers distribués à chaque sorciers.

Hermione parut gênée, puis elle rangea son livre, se leva et pris un air très sérieux.

- Ta vie ne devrait pas t'être dictée par des journalistes sans scrupules. Si demain c'est toi, dans deux jours ce sera un autre.

- Je n'ai aucune envie que ce soit un jour moi.

La jeune fille soupira et quitta la bibliothèque. Harry pouvait être très borné, même elle ne lui ferait pas entendre raison.

**Change,**  
_Change,_  
**Everything you are**  
_Tout ce que tu es_  
**And everything you were**  
_Et tout ce que tu étais_  
**Your number has been called**  
_Ton numéro a été tiré_  
**Fights and battles 've begun**  
_Les combats et les batailles ont commencé_  
**Revenge will surely come**  
_La revanche viendra sûrement_  
**Your hard times are ahead**  
_Tes périodes difficiles sont devant toi_

Elle traversait un des larges couloirs du château en réfléchissant à une façon d'aider son meilleur ami lorsque qu'elle croisa le plus célèbre des serpentards : Draco Malfoy.

En temps normal, elle aurait adressé un sourire poli au jeune homme. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les rapports entre serpentards et gryffondors étaient anormalement courtois. L'esprit vif d'Hermione comme toujours en mode ON se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse, et une seconde plus tard elle barrait la route au blondinet.

- Granger? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

En entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, la sorcière décida qu'il n'était pas prudent de discuter de ça à cet endroit, aussi elle tira Draco dans une classe vide et referma la porte.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, s'impatienta-t-il

- Te parler d'Harry.

- De Potter? Pourquoi?

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, puis il a sauvé la tienne. Vous étiez quitte, jusqu'à ce qu'il te sauve la vie une deuxième fois! Tu lui dois donc une faveur.

Draco sentait un mauvais coup venir, il haussa les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de s'appuyer contre un des bureaux du premier rang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi? Il n'est pas capable de me le demander lui-même?

- Je te demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et d'avoir l'esprit ouvert. Harry va épouser Ginny Weasley à la fin de notre année scolaire. Sauf qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, c'est juste une amie à ses yeux...

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux y faire.

- Harry est...comment dire...d'un autre...bord?

Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire.

- Je suis la seule à le savoir, il me l'a confié cet été, même Ron n'est pas au courant. Si j'apprends que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un...Je connais un nombre impressionnant de sorts dont tu ne voudrais pas être la cible.

Draco regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds, elle avait l'air très sérieuse.

- Je voudrais qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne pourra renier ce qu'il est indéfiniment. Je ne veux pas qu'il se force à vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il ne peut aimer.

Le blond qui commençait à comprendre se détacha du bureau en poussant un long soupir.

- Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça! Tu n'es pas l'ami d'Harry, s'il venait à l'apprendre il serait moins déçu, et puis...tu...tu lui plais beaucoup. Physiquement, bien sûr.

Le serpentard ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Devant son silence, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le secoua un peu.

- Malfoy! Réveille toi un peu, tu dois accepter!

- Accepter de faire quoi, exactement?, dit-il en s'écartant

- Je voudrais que tu...le séduises. Je veux qu'il tombe sous ton charme afin qu'il admette qu'il n'est intéressé que par les hommes.

Hermione cacha son visage rougissant derrière ses mains. Elle attendait les protestations du blond, mais seul son rire clair brisa le silence.

- OK! Si je résume tout ça, Potter est gay et tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui le séduise pour qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui-même. Excuse-moi, mais cette situation est franchement marrante.

- Non, ça n'a rien de "marrant"! Harry a souffert toute son enfance et toute son adolescence, je refuse qu'il continue de mener une vie qu'il n'aime pas maintenant que les Dursley et Voldemort sont derrière lui. Les Dursley étaient terribles, tu sais. Bref, il ne peux pas se forcer à être auprès d'une femme juste parce qu'il croit pouvoir effacer cette partie de lui.

Un sourire perdurait sur le visage angélique de Draco, mais ça n'amusait pas Hermione. Elle ne s'énerva pas, toutefois. Une certaine tristesse emplissait même ses yeux noisettes.

- Je sais que tu détestes Harry, mais tu lui dois bien ça, admets le.

- Je l'admets, dit-il d'un ton neutre

- Je te demande juste d'essayer sérieusement, si ça ne fonctionne pas tu pourras laisser tomber. Que ça marche ou pas, tu auras rempli ta part du contrat.

- J'accepte.

- Quoi? Vraiment?!, s'écria-t-elle soudainement enthousiaste

- J'ai une dette envers lui, je sais que tu connais tout un tas de sort, et puis...Je ne le déteste pas.

**Don't Let yourself down**  
_Ne te laisse pas tirer vers le bas_  
**And don't let yourself go**  
_Et ne te laisse pas abattre_  
**Your last chance has arrived**  
_Ta dernière chance est arrivée_


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonsoir!

Voici le premier chapitre de _**Butterflies And **__**Hurricanes**_, puisque vous lisez ces mots, je vous remercie d'être là!

Merci également pour les reviews qui me motivent beaucoup!

Ours en peluche : Je te laisse découvrir, bien qu'on en apprenne pas des masses dans ce chapitre, la suite t'en dira sans doute davantage!

Kayla Leah : Tu as bien résumé la situation! ^^

marniie : Ah, une fan de Muse, ça tombe très bien! J'ai trouvé le bon mélange, entre Potter et Bellamy, n'est-ce pas? x)

Et surtout, bonne lecture à tous ~

* * *

**Chapitre un **-_** Undisclosed Desires**_

* * *

**I know you've suffered**  
_Je sais que tu as souffert_  
**But I don't want you to hide**  
_Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches_  
**It's cold and loveless**  
_C'est froid et sans amour_  
**I won't let you be denied**  
_Je ne te laisserai pas être renié_

_Par quoi commencer cette lettre? "Potter"? Ce serait froid. "Cher Harry"? Avouons que ce serait étrange._

_C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de problème, normal : C'est la première fois que je t'écris en sept ans. Après tout, nous nous sommes longtemps détestés. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux penser que les choses peuvent changer. Tu dois sans doute te demander si je me suis cogné la tête...Mais non, je t'écris ces mots tout à fait consciemment. Si une part de toi, même infime, te pousse à croire que je suis sincère, je serais heureux que tu me rejoignes cet après-midi, à seize heure dans le parc de l'école. Je pense que nous serions tranquilles derrière les serres. Je t'y attendrai. _

Il n'y avait besoin d'aucune signature : Harry ne connaissait que trop bien le majestueux hibou qui apportait à son propriétaire du courrier chaque matin. Il plia le papier qu'il venait de froisser entre ses mains tremblantes. Il était assez rigide, aux bordures dorées ; même les feuilles qu'utilisait Draco Malfoy semblaient prétentieuses.

Le dortoir des gryffondors était silencieux, il n'était que sept heure du matin et c'était un dimanche. Lorsque Harry avait été réveillé par un hibou tapant son bec contre la vitre, il avait grogné en pestant contre celui qui osait gâcher sa grasse matinée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris ou non de voir que cette personne était son meilleur ennemi.

En parcourant les lignes impeccablement bien écrites, sa décision était tombée : Oui, il devait être surpris. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Malfoy? Ce n'était tout de même pas un piège, ils avaient passé l'âge, non? Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'irait pas.

Le dimanche, le petit déjeuner n'était pas avant huit heure. Harry renvoya le hibou d'un signe de main et reçut un ululement furieux pour seule réponse. Il descendit maladroitement les marches et alla prendre une douche dans le but de se détendre et d'oublier la cause de son réveil. Bien sûr, il était impossible d'ignorer la pensée de Draco Malfoy.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle commune de sa maison, Harry tomba nez à nez avec une Hermione somnolente.

- Déjà debout?

- J'ai des choses à faire..., répondit-elle d'une voix endormie, et toi? Tu viens de la salle de bain, ça fait longtemps que tu es levé?

- Bientôt une heure, grâce à Malfoy.

Hermione parut soudain bien éveillée, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil de la salle et fit signe à son ami d'en faire de même. Elle frotta ses yeux rougis puis se cala dans le fond du siège, prenant soin de paraitre surprise mais détendue.

- Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Il doit être tombé du lit, parce qu'à sept heure son fichu hibou est venu me réveiller pour m'apporter une lettre bizarre...

- Oh vraiment? C'est étrange...Je peux la voir?

Harry acquiesça, récupéra la lettre qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur son lit et rejoignit la jeune fille. Il ne remarqua pas que la voix de son amie était plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, ni qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, il était bien trop occupé à visualiser Draco devant son papier, plume à la main.

Hermione prit la lettre, la lut puis la rendit à Harry.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre.

- Tu es sérieuse? Malfoy qui m'écrit, c'est déjà douteux, mais Malfoy qui m'écrit _ça_.

- La guerre a changé beaucoup de gens, Harry. Il en a sans doute assez d'être en conflit perpétuel avec un homme qui lui a sauvé la vie deux fois...

Harry cligna des yeux, de plus en plus surpris. Il avait pensé que son amie confirmerait l'hypothèse du piège, mais elle était plus encline à croire aux jolis mots du serpentard.

- Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre...Mais Malfoy, le pire des pires des serpentards. Fils de mangemort, mangemort lui-même. Enfin, tout le monde sait que ce n'est qu'un pauvre petit c...

- Harry!

- Heu...Excuse moi. Tu as saisi l'idée, de toute façon.

- J'ai saisi l'idée, oui, répondit-elle sèchement. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Les mangemorts ne sont plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Draco a été entrainé dans une guerre plus grosse que lui.

- C'est "Draco", maintenant?

Hermione fut un instant déstabilisé par sa propre erreur, mais elle reprit le dessus et son air sérieux.

- Je compte lui laisser une autre chance, je ne suis pas étroite d'esprit, _moi_.

- Très bien, ça va. Je vais y aller, mais s'il s'agit d'un piège je t'assure que...

- Si tu t'appelles toujours Harry Potter, je ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour réagir, mais ne trouva rien à ajouter. Avoir le dernier mot avec Hermione relevait de l'exploit.

- Ne dis rien à personne, pas même à Ron.

- Je suis contente que tu sois raisonnable, répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry s'installa dans le parc du château avec Ginny. Il était appuyé contre un arbre au tronc épais, la rouquine était collée à lui et lui racontait sa journée de la veille avec une amie de sixième année. Son fiancé hochait la tête régulièrement, il lançait de temps en temps des "oh vraiment?", "Oui!" ou encore "Tu as raison", mais la vérité était qu'il n'écoutait pas la moitié du monologue. Une seule personne occupait son esprit, et ce n'était ni Ginny, ni son amie dont il n'avait même pas entendu le nom.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison! Alors, j'ai dis que...

- Il est quel heure?

- Hum? Trois heure cinq...

- Merci. Tu disais?

- Oh, j'oubliais, elle est décalée d'une heure, il est quatre heure cinq, mais quelle importance? C'est diman...

- J'ai un truc à faire, on se voit ce soir!

- Quoi? Harry!

Mais ledit Harry était déjà parti en courant sans un regard pour la jeune fille. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait si peur que Draco soit déjà parti, mais lorsqu'il atteignit les serres de l'école il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Le jeune homme blond était assis dans l'herbe à quelques pas de lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, et Harry hésita un instant entre le rejoindre ou faire marche arrière. Finalement, il décida qu'il valait mieux en finir avec cette histoire, et surtout ne pas affronter le regard d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il avait laissé Malfoy l'attendre sans y aller.

Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, aussi il piétina bruyamment dans l'herbe fraîche et se racla même la gorge, mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui le lac noir avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas hier et qui intriguait le serpentard. L'idée que Draco fasse exprès pour le mettre mal à l'aise l'effleura un instant, puis il décida d'aller s'asseoir près de lui immédiatement afin de ne pas changer d'avis et de partir en courant aussi vite qu'à l'aller.

**Please me,**  
_Fais-moi plaisir,_  
**Show me how it's done**  
_Montre-moi comment ça s'est fait_  
**Tease me**  
_Tourmente-moi_  
**You are the one**  
_Tu es le seul_

Harry s'installa maladroitement à moins d'un mètre de Draco qui dénia enfin réagir.

- Harry!, s'écria-t-il, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir...

Le brun cligna des yeux puis regarda derrière lui comme s'il allait apercevoir un autre Harry, sans doute de la famille Malfoy, ce qui aurait expliqué sa familiarité. Mais c'était bien ce qu'il craignait : il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

- J'ai loupé un épisode, ou quoi?

Draco éclata d'un rire agréable encore inconnu pour Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je comprends, il y a de quoi être surpris, mais que tu sois venu est déjà un bon début.

- Je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi je suis ici.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le blond s'amusait déjà beaucoup et ne le cachait pas, un grand sourire illuminait son beau visage et Harry eut même l'impression qu'il retenait un fou rire. Enfin, il décida qu'il avait assez joué avec les nerfs du pauvre petit gryffondor qui aurait volontiers donné cent gallions pour avoir sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et filer loin d'ici.

- C'est soudain, bien sûr, mais j'aimerai apprendre à te connaitre.

- Pardon?

L'amusement provoquait par un Harry littéralement perdu faisait sourire Draco. Et c'était ce même sourire qui achevait de déstabiliser le brun...il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et se maudissait de réagir ainsi face à un Malfoy.

- Après tout, on se connait depuis, quoi...sept ans? Et on a jamais eu la moindre réelle discussion.

- À qui la faute?, répondit-il sur un ton de reproche

Draco parut soudainement affligé, puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Quand Harry s'empourpra et détourna son regard, il ne douta plus des dires d'Hermione : Harry était attiré par les hommes, et particulièrement par lui. Il retint un nouvel éclat de rire et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

- Il est vrai que j'ai été un peu odieux, ces dernières années.

Le gryffondor crut un moment qu'il le faisait marcher, mais non, il était le plus sérieux possible.

- _Un peu odieux_?

- Ouais, bon, un peu beaucoup odieux.

- Sérieusement?

- Un peu beaucoup beaucoup odieux?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi Malfoy!

Harry était déjà debout, prêt à partir, lorsque Draco se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte mais le serpentard n'était pas disposé à le laisser filer.

- D'accord. J'ai été abject, haïssable, ignoble, et je suis presque sûr que ce sont des synonymes. Tu en veux d'autres?

- Non.

- Merci...

- Pas dans cette catégorie. Tu oublies le côté arrogant.

- Prétentieux, suffisant, égoïste, hautain...Heu...empathique?

Harry était visiblement satisfait, puisqu'il récupéra sa main mais ne partit pas pour autant.

- Bien, j'accepte de t'écouter maintenant.

Draco s'assit de nouveau, s'il avait été surpris du mauvais caractère -toutefois légitime - du gryffondor, il paraissait encore plus amusé que précédemment. Il n'aurait pas parié sur une certaine résistance de sa part, mais il s'en trouvait agréablement surpris. Quoi de mieux qu'un défi?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, cet été. Tu as longtemps été la dernière personne avec qui je souhaitais passer du temps, mis-à-part pour te nuire, mais c'était avant cette guerre.

- Oh, Draco Malfoy aurait-il des remords?

- Je me dis simplement que, si je n'avais côtoyé que des gens comme toi, je ne porterais pas une chemise à manche longue un des rares dimanches où le soleil tape.

Harry comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la marque étalée sur son bras, et ce fut à lui d'éprouver des remords. Il pensa aux mots d'Hermione et les approuva finalement, il était clair que le jeune homme repentant assis près de lui n'était pas devenu mangemort par choix, ou du moins on ne lui avait pas présenté les choses de la bonne façon.  
En un geste nerveux, le brun remonta la manche de Draco qui le laissa faire en silence. Il posa un regard vide de jugement sur l'horrible dessin noir qui contrastait avec la peau de porcelaine sur laquelle il était apposé.

- Elle finira par s'estomper, dit-il à voix basse

Draco répondit par un sourire reconnaissant, mais il avait assez vu sa marque pour une semaine entière. Il remit sa manche en place, et avança prudemment son visage vers celui d'Harry.

C'était le moment de tester si son air de petit garçon chagriné avait eu l'effet escompté...

Mais non. Harry le fixait comme s'il s'était changé en Niffleur sous ses yeux, cependant le reflet qu'il apercevait dans les prunelles émeraudes était bien le sien - heureusement.

Il s'éloigna finalement et passa une main sur la joue droite du gryffondor.

- Tu...avais un truc, sur le visage.

Il avait conscience de la stupidité de sa fausse justification, mais Harry semblait l'avoir cru. Trop idiot pour discerner un pitoyable mensonge de la vérité, mais pas pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement par ses charmes. C'était pas gagné...

- Harry! Te voilà enfin!

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent ; Une Ginny à bout de souffle lançait un regard assassin à son fiancé. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux mais ne semblait pas décidée à avancer davantage.

- Tu es parti si soudainement, j'ai essayé de te retrouver! D'abord le château, de notre salle commune à la bibliothèque en passant par la grande salle! Je suis allé chez Hagrid, il ne t'avait pas vu! Ni mon frère et Hermione, d'ailleurs. Et je te retrouve là, avec _lui._

_- Lui_ te salue, ironisa Draco sur le même ton dégouté que la rouquine

- C'est ça. Mais à quoi tu joues, Harry? Depuis quand Malfoy est ton ami?

- Il n'est pas...Pourquoi tu me cherchais?

Ginny était visiblement indignée, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur son ventre. De son côté, Draco retenait un nouveau fou rire. Il préféra se remettre dans sa position initiale et ainsi faire dos à la furie qui menaçait d'éclater.

- C'est évident, non? Tu ne m'as pas écouté de l'après-midi, tu avais la tête ailleurs, et tu finis par partir en courant sans explications...J'étais certaine que tu avais un rendez-vous, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit avec Malfoy! Je me demande si je dois rire ou pleurer.

- Oh Harry, tu avais la tête ailleurs tout l'après-midi? Tu appréhendais notre rendez-vous?

- Que...Non! Et ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous! Et depuis quand tu me courses Ginny? Vous êtes tous devenus fous?

S'en était trop pour le serpentard qui éclata d'un rire homérique tandis que Ginny s'énervait un peu plus.

- Arrête de rire, le supplia presque le brun en voyant approcher sa copine

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches avec lui, mais tu as des dizaines d'amis bien plus fréquentables. Et une fiancée aussi.

- Ginny, je fréquente qui je veux. Et de toute façon on avait fini.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée, mais Harry se leva, attrapa sa main et l'entraina à sa suite avant qu'elle puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit d'autre de gênant devant Draco. Surtout pas davantage sur son état avant de partir en courant le rejoindre.

- On avait pas fini, non, lança Draco qui se remettait tranquillement de son fou rire

- Plus tard!

Draco arpentait les couloirs sans se dépêtre de son air supérieur, il ne laissait rien paraitre de son trouble pourtant présent. Il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes Hermione Granger, sur qui il tomba enfin à la sortie de la salle commune des gryffondors.

- Que fais-tu ici?, s'étonna-t-elle

- Je te cherchais, 'faut qu'on parle. Tout de suite.

Elle haussa les épaules et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la salle vide la plus proche.

- J'ai entendu dire par Ginny que tu avais vu Harry, elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à cette idée.

- Tu crois? Une bombe à retardement cette fille. Enfin passons, je crois que ça ne sera pas aussi simple que tu le prétendais.

- Je n'ai jamais mentionné la simplicité de cette mission, dit-elle avec un sourire railleur

Draco passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira. S'il avait plus rit en une heure que d'ordinaire en un mois, il avait aussi comprit que sa part du contrat ne serait pas simple à remplir.

- Je lui plais physiquement, mais c'est tout. Et il n'est pas du genre à tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il le trouve attirant.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois tout mettre en œuvre pour le séduire! Ne me dis pas que ça n'a pas du tout avancé? Tu as au moins un deuxième rendez-vous avec lui, non? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un rendez-vous.

- Heu...Non, Ginny est arrivée et...

- Et je suis sûre que tu t'es montré aussi sexy et séduisant qu'un Scroutt à pétard!

Elle s'avança vers Draco, il eut un mouvement de recul mais Hermione l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en saisissant le col de sa chemise.

- Écoute-moi bien, Draco Malfoy, tout était clair hier, n'est-ce pas? Et tu as accepté. Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses et tout faire pour épargner à Harry la vie qu'il n'a pas choisi! Tu as passé six années à attirer l'attention sur toi, et bien fait pareil mais en te concentrant sur lui!

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il est dur à cerner! Il peut être sur le qui-vive et se montrer attentionné la seconde qui suit, et je soupçonne sa candeur d'être erronée.

- Quoique tu dises, ça ne changera pas. Tu peux et tu vas faire mieux.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, pas vrai?

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire feint, elle lâcha la chemise et tapota l'épaule du blond d'un geste presque compatissant.

- À très bientôt, pour un nouveau et meilleur rapport.

Puis elle quitta la salle d'un pas léger, sans le moindre scrupule ou regard d'excuse vers le serpentard. Draco soupira une nouvelle fois et passa une main blanche dans ses cheveux.

Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles, éloigner Ginny et séduire Harry. Mais à y réfléchir, séparer un couple et corrompre un gentil petit gryffondor...N'était-ce pas purement Malfoyen?

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
_Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton _cœur  
**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**  
_Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque_  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
_Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé_  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**  
_Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur_


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Je veux d'abord préciser que maintenant, je risque de poster moins fréquemment, ça ne veut pas dire une fois tous les deux mois non plus, bien sûr. Je ferais mon possible, mais depuis mardi (4 septembre!) je suis en 1èreL ce qui signifie que je prépare (malheureusement) mes premières épreuves de bac.

Je vous remercie encore d'accorder de l'attention à cette fiction, et un énoooorme géant merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter.

Akirafye : Oui, c'est Draco qui me brief pour la 1èreL, en fait...J'ai l'impression que Ginny va en énerver plus d'une!

Expensive-taste : Merci! Pour les chansons que je choisis, j'essaie de les faire coller au possible à la fiction, d'où mes choix^^Mais bien évidement, j'essaierai d'en prendre parmi les premières, les meilleures!

Kayla Leah : Oui, j'ai eu à peu près la même réaction, puis je me suis dis "attends, tu es folle, c'est toi qui écris la fiction...va prendre un thé et couche toi...", Non je plaisante mais écrire tout ça était frustrant haha!

Originel : Je pense qu'il y a toujours un truc pas clair caché derrière la candeur, mais on verra bien!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Hysteria  
**

* * *

**'Cause I want it now I want it now**  
_Parce que je le veux maintenant Je le veux maintenant_  
**Give me your heart and your soul**  
_Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme_  
**And I'm breaking out I'm breaking out**  
_Et je m'évade Je m'évade_  
**Last chance to lose control**  
_Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur une luminosité déplaisante, grise par ce jour nuageux, mais vive à cette heure avancée. Il était déjà plus de dix heure du matin, et le jeune homme se fit la remarque qu'il était véritablement agréable de dormir le dimanche sans être réveillé par un hibou, à tel point qu'il aurait bien dormi une heure de plus...Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans le dortoir, même Ron n'était plus là. Il s'étira et expédia négligemment sa couverture au bout de son lit puis attrapa ses lunettes. Après une douche chaude, il se rendit dans la grande salle d'un pas trainant, à moitié endormi. Il localisa vite ses deux meilleurs amis installés à la table des gryffondors et les rejoignit en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le regard insistant que lui lançait Draco Malfoy. Depuis une semaine, le serpentard essayait toujours de capter son attention. Croiser son regard, l'appeler par son prénom, se précipiter pour lui ouvrir une porte, l'aider à ramasser ses livres lorsqu'il les avait fait tomber... et depuis une semaine, Harry faisait tout pour éviter son contact.

Hermione était la seule au courant de cet étrange comportement, mais au contraire de son meilleur ami, elle ne semblait pas du tout interloquée. Bien sûr, Harry ne savait pas que la jeune fille était en fait l'essence même de cette histoire...

- Bonjour!, lança-t-elle joyeusement

- Hum b'jour...

- Eh bah, je t'ai pas entendu tomber du lit pourtant cette nuit!, se moqua Ron

Il s'installa sur le banc face au petit couple et posa sa tête contre la table en bois, prêt à se rendormir.

- Tu déjeunes pas?

- Nan...

- Bon, dans ce cas, Hermione et moi on va à la bibliothèque. Il est hors de question que je loupe un nouveau devoir...

La jeune fille accueillit ces mots avec un grand sourire, puis les deux amoureux s'apprêtèrent à partir. Ron se pencha un instant vers Harry, instant durant lequel aucun des deux amis ne virent Hermione adresser un signe suspect en direction de la table des serpentards.

- Bosser un dimanche matin, ce qui faut pas faire pour lui plaire..., dit-il à voix basse

Harry eut un vague sourire, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses deux amis quittent la salle, car une minute plus tard Draco était en face de lui.

- Tu termines ta nuit?, demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé

Le brun dénia enfin s'asseoir convenablement et plonger ses prunelles émeraudes dans les grises métalliques.

- C'est la table des gryffondors.

Sa voix et son visage étaient faussement durs, mais comme ces sept derniers jours Draco ne se laissa pas décourager. Il souriait joyeusement, il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que la tête boudeuse de son ancien meilleur ennemi, oh, si. La tête boudeuse et fatiguée de son ancien meilleur ennemi.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là.

Harry posa ses coudes sur la table en enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il en avait assez. Assez de ces sourires séduisants, de ces rires envoûtants, de ces paroles charmeuses. Assez parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Assez parce qu'il luttait pour résister.

- Si j'avais voulu te parler, je serais venu moi-même.

- J'en doute.

Harry soupira et fixa intensément Draco, plus sérieux que jamais. Cette fois hors de question de tourner en rond, de se laisser avoir par sa fichue répartie ou par son magnifique physique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy?

Draco feinta l'étonnement et délaissa son sourire pour une mine réfléchie.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oh je t'en prie, arrête. Tu n'as jamais aimé personne d'autre que les personnes portant le nom Malfoy. T'en a rien à faire des élèves de ta propre maison, tu restes avec les plus susceptibles de te servir un jour. Alors dis-moi, en quoi crois-tu que je vais pouvoir t'être utile?

Pour seule réponse, le serpentard se leva brusquement et quitta la salle sans se retourner. Harry ne pouvait s'expliquer le pincement au cœur qu'il venait de ressentir. Il n'admettait pas une possible culpabilité, pourtant il regretta ses mots et se qualifia lui-même d'"abruti fini".

Draco cherchait une énième fois Hermione, les poings serrés qui trahissaient son masque de neutralité. Il la trouva dans la bibliothèque, en pleine explication. Il attendit qu'elle l'aperçoive, et quand ce fut le cas, elle le rejoignit en prétextant avoir oublié un livre important dans son dortoir.

- Quoi encore?, dit-elle en quittant la bibliothèque

- Potter me déteste.

- Bien sûr que non..., souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux

- Il a été blessant, j'essaie d'être gentil et il me rembarre.

- Tu essaies d'être gentil? Moi, je te vois surtout faire du rentre dedans. Tu l'observes sans agir concrètement, c'est pas un sourire et un geste galant qui vont avoir raison de son obstination. Et puis, mets-toi à sa place, tu as toujours été horrible avec lui, et là tu deviens tout le contraire du jour au lendemain.

- Et je suis sensé faire quoi, alors?

- Je ne te paie pas pour devenir son meilleur ami, il a déjà Ron et moi pour ça. Tu dois lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aime que les hommes. Il croit pouvoir l'oublier parce qu'il n'a jamais fréquenté d'homme, mais quand il verra qu'il est heureux et que ça lui apporte bien plus que sa relation avec Ginny...

- C'est bon, j'ai saisi. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas responsable des cœurs brisés. Et tu ne me pais pas, d'ailleurs.

Draco revint sur ses pas, décidé à agir. Il croisa Ginny dans un couloir, elle cherchait elle aussi Harry. Le serpentard accéléra le pas, il devait le trouver avant elle. Quand il atteignit la grande salle, Harry en sortait. Il baissait la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas le jeune homme qui accourait vers lui.

- Harry! Viens, faut que je te parle!

Draco prit sa main et partit en courant dans la direction opposée à Ginny qui arriva au moment même où les deux jeunes hommes prenaient un autre couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore?!, lui cria Harry en se laissant entrainer dans la course

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et fut projeté dans une salle de classe du premier étage. Il se rattrapa maladroitement à un bureau et lança un regard furieux au blond.

- Dire que je m'en voulais de t'avoir dit tout ça! Tu es complètement...

Avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un flot d'injures, Draco avait passé sa main droite dans sa nuque afin de l'approcher de force vers lui, puis il posa ses lèvres presque brutalement contre les siennes.  
Harry sursauta, ouvrit grand ses yeux stupéfaits et oublia totalement le fil de ses pensées. Qu'allait-il dire à l'instant? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi allait-il le dire? Il ne savait même plus quel jour il était.

Voyant qu'il n'opposait aucune résistance, Draco se fit moins insistant, moins brutal, jusqu'à l'embrasser presque tendrement. Harry réalisa une demie seconde ce qu'il était en train de faire, il pensa un temps encore plus minime à le repousser. Mais il préféra écouter son corps qui agissait instinctivement, fermer les yeux, rendre son baisé à Draco, profiter de son parfum.

Son aversion pour les serpentards ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lointaine, Ginny non plus, mais lorsque Draco se détacha doucement de lui pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, il eut l'impression soudaine de récupérer sa mémoire.  
Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'appelait Harry Potter et avait une fiancée. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le visage moins pâle qu'à l'ordinaire du blond s'approchait du sien, prêt à l'embrasser derechef.

De la même façon qu'il lui avait instinctivement rendu le baisé, il le gifla. Désorienté, Draco recula de quelques pas et lui adressa un regard de totale incompréhension.

Harry couru vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il précipitamment

**It's holding me, morphing me**  
_Ça me retient, ça me transforme_  
**And forcing me to strive**  
_Et ça me force à lutter_  
**To be endlessly cold within**  
_Pour être sans cesse froid à l'intérieur_  
**And dreaming I'm alive**  
_Et rêver que je suis vivant_

Il traversa les couloirs aussi vite que possible, il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione. Son cœur tapait fort contre sa poitrine, son souffle était saccadé. Il manqua quelques marches en rejoignant la bibliothèque, trébucha deux fois et bouscula plusieurs élèves. Enfin, il atteignit la salle et fit signe à Hermione de le rejoindre.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un coin calme et vide.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Hermione était décidément très sollicitée, mais elle ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ne pas se trahir.

- Il s'est passé un truc vraiment...bizarre...

La jeune fille se redressa sur le banc de pierre tandis que son meilleur ami semblait se tasser un peu plus. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il souffla, tapa nerveusement ses pieds contre le sol et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Allons, ça ne peut pas être si grave.

- Malfoy est devenu fou je crois. Il m'a...embrassé.

Hermione tentait de retenir un sourire ravi, heureusement, Harry ne la voyait pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop excité

Il s'étonna d'abord que son amie ne paraisse pas surprise, encore moins choquée, mais il oublia ce détail au moment de répondre. Il se redressa à son tour et plongea ses prunelles larmoyantes dans celles d'Hermione.

- Je l'ai giflé.

S'en était trop pour elle. Elle pouffa de rire, se tordant légèrement sous le regard incrédule de son meilleur ami.

- Ex-excuse-moi!, balbutia-t-elle

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient perlées aux coins de ses yeux et prit sur elle pour reprendre son sérieux.

- Hum, voilà, c'est bon. Nous disions donc...pourquoi l'as-tu giflé?

- C'est évident non? Il était déjà agaçant ces derniers jours, mais de là à m'embrasser...Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il a pensé?

- C'est vrai, c'est assez surprenant. Mais je me doutais un peu qu'il craquait pour toi, ça se voyait, depuis une semaine.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il ne comprenait pas la détente et le naturel dont Hermione faisait preuve en parlant de ça.

- Oh oh, Hermione, réveille toi! On parle de Malfoy, un serpentard, un enne...d'accord, un ancien ennemi, et surtout...un homme! Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir!

- Bien sûr que si. Mais ce n'est pas comme si mon meilleur ami n'était pas homosexuel. On ne peut pas dire que ça me choque.

- Ne parle plus de ça, s'il te plait. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était du passé.

- On ne devient pas hétéro comme ça, même Ron sait ça.

Harry enviait Ron, hétéro et amoureux de sa copine...La seule chose qu'il n'avait sans doute pas, mais qu'il souhaitait plus que tout maintenant que ces plus gros ennuis étaient derrière lui.

- Passons. Est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose?

Harry rougissait à vu d'oeil, il avait envie de partir en courant. S'il avait ressenti quelque chose? Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, sa respiration était devenue irrégulière, il avait eu l'impression qu'un feu s'était allumé dans son ventre.

- Comment pourrais-je te dire ce genre de chose?, gémit-il

- Je suis ta meilleure amie, Harry.

Il inspira profondément et tenta de lisser un épis -ce qui était peine perdue- pour occuper ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Hermione, elle, ne cillait pas, les yeux rivés sur lui.

- N'en...

- Parle à personne, bien sûr.

- Oui, c'est évident. Tu l'as bien regardé? Il ferait ça à n'importe...qu'elle fille.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu avais honte.

- C'est le cas. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça! Je veux aimer Ginny!

- Tu ne l'aimeras jamais comme ça. Tu es homosexuel, tu ne peux pas aimer une femme.

- Je ferais avec...

- Harry, c'est impossible. Avec tout ce que tu as traversé, ce que nous avons traversé, tu as le droit d'être heureux.

- Je ne le serais pas si ça se sait.

- Si tu trouves la bonne personne, tu pourras passer au-dessus de tout ça. Laisse toi au moins cette chance, je t'en prie.

- Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je cherche, et je suis fiancé. Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Peut-être que cette personne viendra à toi, ou qu'elle est déjà là...

- Tu ne penses quand même pas à Malfoy?

Hermione répondit par un sourire rayonnant, déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Harry et se leva.

- Je dois rejoindre Ron, il n'a aucune concentration quand je ne le surveille pas. Réfléchis, Harry.

Elle le quitta, fière d'elle, sans faire attention à l'air stupéfié de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci appuya sa tête contre le mur froid et ferma les yeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais une vie tranquille.

Les jours suivants, Draco et Harry s'évitèrent. Ce n'était pas difficile, ils avaient peu de cours en commun et appartenaient à des maisons diamétralement opposées.  
Ginny était ravie, Ron n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention au comportement de Draco, mais Hermione, elle, était furieuse. Lorsque Harry lui avait avoué que Draco l'avait embrassé, elle s'était cru très proche du but. Mais déjà deux semaines étaient passées depuis, et elle désespérait de voir un jour son meilleur ami réellement heureux. Dans la journée, alors que Harry hochait la tête d'un air absent à chaque mot de Ginny, Hermione craqua pour de bon. Elle laissa ses amis derrière elle, traversa d'un pas vif plusieurs couloirs de l'école, repéra Draco dans un escalier et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

- Quoi _encore_?

- Ne dis pas encore! Je n'aurais pas à te rappeler à l'ordre sans arrêt si tu faisais comme convenu!

- Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire! Si j'essaie de me faire apprécier, il croit que je deviens fou. Si j'agis concrètement, c'est lui qui devient fou. Tu aurais mieux fait de demander ça à quelqu'un qu'il ne déteste pas.

- Il ne te déteste pas. Il a ressenti quelque chose, quand vous vous êtes embrassé, et ça fait deux semaines qu'il est ailleurs. Tu es à deux doigts d'une prise de conscience!

Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, agacé qu'Hermione ait toujours un argument en poche. Cependant, lui aussi était mal depuis deux semaines. Il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry, mais le plus dur était de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti en l'embrassant. D'autant plus qu'il savait maintenant que c'était réciproque.

- Tu proposes quoi?, demanda-t-il

Hermione fit un petit bond de contentement et oublia d'être désagréable.

- Tu vas au bord du lac, Ginny avait un devoir à finir, elle doit déjà être dans notre salle commune. Tu joues l'éploré, et je t'envoie Harry. Ensuite, à toi de jouer.

- Tu es tordue. Je ne te voyais pas comme ça.

- Comment on a survécu à l'année précédente, à ton avis? Aller, pas de temps à perdre.

Draco se rendit au lac, pendant ce temps Hermione couru jusqu'à sa salle commune. Harry y était, il regardait Ginny travailler sans y porter d'intérêt.

- Harry...Je dois te parler, dit-elle à voix basse

- Hm? D'accord, je t'écoute...

- Dehors.

Ginny ne l'entendit pas, plongée dans son livre. Harry suivit la jeune fille et quitta la salle, se demandant ce qui pouvait nécessiter de s'éloigner d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Eh bien...J'ai vu Draco partir en direction du lac, il y a cinq minutes. Il avait l'air très malheureux, il...il pleurait je crois.

- Malfoy pleurait?, s'étonna-t-il

- C'était juste après t'avoir vu...Tu n'as pas dû le remarquer...Mais vous vous êtes croisés et...

Elle s'arrêta net, guettant la réaction du brun. Elle se trouvait bien peu convaincante, elle avait fait mieux, et était terriblement anxieuse. Heureusement pour elle, Harry sembla soudainement mal à l'aise, signe qu'elle avait réussi.

- Je le savais, je l'ai vraiment blessé...J'aurais dû m'excuser plus tôt.

- Il n'est pas trop tard..., suggéra-t-elle d'une petite voix

- Tu as raison, il faut que j'y aille!

Harry partit en courant, sautant quelques marches pour aller plus vite. Il traversa le parc vide et localisa rapidement celui qu'il recherchait. Il était assis contre un arbre, une jambe repliée vers son torse et la tête appuyée contre le tronc.

Harry le rejoignit sans bruit, il avait l'impression de revivre une scène déplaisante. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas une minute et s'assit à moins d'un pas de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demanda le blond d'une voix faussement tremblante

- Écoute...Pour la dernière fois...

- Oublie tout, je n'aurais jamais dû. Tu aimes Ginny, je n'ai pas respecté ça.

Le gryffondor sentit une pointe de culpabilité le traverser. Que devait-il répondre? Qu'il lui pardonnait, ce qui serait effronté, c'était à lui de s'excuser. Qu'il avait aimé ça, mais qu'il était trop stupide pour l'admettre et quitter une fille dont il n'était pas amoureux. Il prit une longue respiration et ferma les yeux comme si cela pouvait l'aider à parler.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny, lança-t-il rapidement

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, il venait de le dire, de l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione.

- Quoi? Mais c'est ta...

- Fiancée, oui. Je la vois plutôt comme une couverture.

- Je ne comprends pas...,mentit-il

- Avec elle, je suis parfait jusqu'au bout. On parle de moi comme quelqu'un de normal, à la chose près que j'ai vaincu Voldemort, un parfait sorcier qui réussi ce qu'il entreprend. Pas une tâche sur le tableau...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors?

- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiment pour une fille. Ginny est simplement mon amie, et celle avec qui la vie sera sans doute le moins pénible.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu es homosexuel, et que tu as demandé cette petite furie jalouse en mariage malgré tout?

- C'est ça.

- Tu es idiot, tu as peur du "qu'en dira-t-on", ou tu es maso?

- Deuxième option.

- C'est la pire des trois, parce que tu peux lutter contre, et que tu ne le fais pas.

- Hermione m'a déjà dit ça. D'une autre façon, mais ça y ressemblait.

- Et elle a...

- Raison. Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

- Laisse moi une chance.

- Pardon?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu crois pouvoir continuer comme ça parce que tu n'as pas essayé autre chose. La dernière fois, tu as eu peur, ma joue en a fait les frais d'ailleurs. Mais si tu me laisses juste une semaine, une petite semaine...

- J'ai vraiment le choix?

Draco étouffa un rire, posa sa main sur celle d'Harry en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, et approcha son visage du sien.

- Malfoy!

- Il n'y a personne. Personne pour te voir, et pas de petite furie pour nous séparer...Mais je ne veux pas m'en prendre une non plus, libre à toi de t'écarter..., souffla-t-il avec un sourire

- Une petite semaine?

- C'est ça.

Comme l'avait espéré Draco, Harry se contenta de rougir idiotement, de fermer les yeux et de lui rendre son baisé.

**Cause I want it now I want it now**  
_Parce que je le veux maintenant Je le veux maintenant_  
**Give me your heart and your soul**  
_Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme_  
**And I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out**  
_Et je ne m'effondre pas Je m'évade_  
**Last chance to lose control**  
_Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir!**  
**Tout d'abord, je pense pouvoir m'excuser pour la longue attente qu'a demandé ce chapitre! De plus, il n'est pas très long. J'avoue être un peu dépassée par la reprise des cours, les DS, les devoirs, le sport et mes amis à "gérer" à côté...Dur dur de trouver le temps pour écrire!

Autre chose d'encore pas très amusant...à la base, la relation sexuelle de ce chapitre était détaillée, mais règles du site oblige...J'aurais sans doute pu tenter de passer outre, mais si ça ne marchait pas, j'ai déjà bien peu de temps...J'aurais vraiment été découragée si j'avais dû réécrire ce chapitre pour en revenir à la fin actuelle! Et puis, ça aurait retardé la suite.

Merci de votre compréhension!

Un énorme merci à ceux ayant pris le temps de commenter, je promets de répondre aux prochains commentaires, je poste ce chapitre dans la hâte...Mais bien évidement je lis chaque gentil (pas encore de méchant!) petit mot que vous me laissez, et j'en suis toujours ravie!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Unintended**

* * *

**You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended**  
_Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire de vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout_  
**You could be the one I'll always love**  
_Tu pourrais être celui que j'aimerai toujours_  
**You could be the one who listens to**  
_Tu pourrais être celui qui écoute_  
**My deepest inquisitions**  
_Mes interrogations les plus intimes_

La pluie battait contre les vitres de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient calés dans des fauteuils moelleux, à l'abri du froid anglais. Harry lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'heure qui semblait ne plus avancer pour son plus grand malheur. Il serait pourtant bientôt quinze heure. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Ginny entra et adressa un large sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit moitié moins. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était de loin la dernière personne que son fiancé souhaitait voir...Celui-ci fit tout de même l'effort de paraitre ravi lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux ébènes.

- Je t'ai manqué?, demanda la rouquine d'un ton enjoué

- Hm...

Harry allait répondre -pour être tout à fait sincère- qu'il l'avait vu moins d'une heure auparavant, et que sa question était stupide. Mais il était sensé être fou amoureux d'elle, et un amoureux devrait répondre...

- Oh, oui, beaucoup!

- Je le savais bien, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

Dans son coin, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retint un rire moqueur. Elle se doutait bien des pensées d'Harry en ce moment, d'ailleurs, celles-ci étaient transparentes : depuis quelques jours, depuis que Ginny s'approchait de lui, le regardait, ou lui parlait, l'anxiété prenait place sur son visage en détruisant en moins d'une seconde son air rêveur. Bien sûr, Hermione était au courant de tout. Draco lui avait rapidement fait part du marché qu'il avait conclu avec Harry. Il avait une semaine pour le séduire, et surtout pour l'obliger à changer de bord, sans qu'Harry n'oppose de résistance. Elle savait aussi que les deux jeunes hommes avaient rendez-vous à quinze heure, et que Ginny continuait à squatter les genoux d'Harry. Elle lâcha son stylo, se racla la gorge et se leva soudainement.

- Ginny, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas discuté entre filles!

- Oh, c'est vrai.

- On change de coin, loin des garçons, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

- Oui, Pourquoi pas? Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas, Harry?

- Heu...Non, pas du tout. Je dois voir...Seamus, de toute façon.

Il voulut prendre Hermione dans ses bras, plein de reconnaissance. Cependant, il était persuadé que la jeune fille ne connaissait rien de toute l'histoire et qu'il devait la lui cacher à elle aussi. Il contint donc sa joie et quitta la salle commune d'un pas léger.

Il avait rendez-vous. Non pas avec Seamus, bien évidemment, mais avec un certain Malfoy. Il descendit plusieurs escaliers, jusqu'à ce que les couloirs deviennent plus sombres, l'air plus humide. Il se demanda un instant si Draco était sérieux, avec tous les endroits vides que le château comptait une fois les cours de la journée terminés, il aurait pu en choisir un autre. L'idée qu'il l'attire vers la salle commune des serpentards afin de lui tendre un piège lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa dès qu'une porte s'ouvrit à moins d'un mètre de lui, le faisant sursauter.

- On est pas très ponctuel, Potter...

- Potter, Harry...Faudrait savoir..., bougonna-t-il

Draco répondit par un sourire amusé, attrapa sa main et le tira dans la pièce dont il venait de sortir. C'était une petite salle sombre, vide et dotée d'une unique fenêtre derrière laquelle la pluie tombait encore. Harry se retrouva contre un des quatre murs dont la fraîcheur le fit frissonner, et Draco était déjà collé à lui.

- Quel mauvais caractère..., souffla-t-il dans son cou

Un nouveau frisson parcourut Harry, mais cette fois il ne devait rien à la température du mur contre sa peau.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à supporter mon..., commença-t-il dans le but d'oublier son trouble

Mais il fut coupé par son propre gémissement. Draco avait posé ses lèvres tièdes dans son cou qu'il parsemait maintenant de baisers. Il posa d'abord les paumes de ses mains contre lui pour le repousser, mais ce dernier lui murmura aussitôt "une semaine". Il le laissa alors embrasser son cou, puis remonter jusqu'à sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa bouche, sur laquelle il s'attarda particulièrement.  
Harry plaça ses mains derrière la nuque du blond, approfondit le baiser et entreprit d'inverser les rôles. Sans cesser de l'embrasser à son tour, il avança de quelques pas, obligeant Draco à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se heurtent à un autre mur. Alors qu'il posait ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du serpentard, il sentit celui-ci sourire et s'écarta pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, mentit Harry

Il lui était difficile d'ignorer la beauté de Draco, et il se demandait bien comment un être aussi physiquement parfait pouvait le désirer.

- Nous n'allons pas rester ici.

- Ah bon?

- Je ne vais pas te convaincre de quitter miss furie en une semaine seulement à force de baisés dans ce genre d'endroit. N'est-ce pas?

- Quoique tu fasses, je ne crois pas que tu puisses me convaincre, Malfoy.

Draco lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire espiègle, certain de ses talents. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que réussir. Il prit la main d'Harry et l'entraina vers la sortie, mais avant qu'il ne passe la porte, celui-ci se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Harry?

- Je te suis, mais...On pourrait croiser quelqu'un, tu sais.

- J'ai envie de te tenir la main, dit-il en la lui tendant, personne ne nous verra.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir ma chance de te changer si je ne peux pas me rapprocher de toi?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas, allons nous tenir la main dans un lieu où personne pourra nous voir.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la pièce, l'un derrière l'autre, montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent dans le hall du château. Ils empruntèrent ensuite un petit couloir qu'Harry n'avait jamais traversé.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? Je ne suis jamais venu ici.

- Mais tu connais le point d'arrivé.

Au bout du couloir, une petite porte en bois foncé se démarquait dans la pierre. Draco l'ouvrit, reprit la main d'Harry et l'entraina à sa suite.

- Malfoy!

La forme se referma derrière eux, Harry voulut faire demi-tour mais il ne parvint pas à la rouvrir. De toute façon, il était déjà trempé. Ils étaient dans le parc, sur la droite du château, là où le terrain couvert d'herbe fraiche descendait pour rejoindre la forêt.

- Sortir sous cette pluie! Tu veux qu'on tombe malade?, s'énerva-t-il

- Je veux te tenir la main, te parler, t'embrasser sans être enfermé entre quatre murs.

Il pleuvait à verse, une douche ne les aurait pas plus mouillé, et cette pluie était aussi froide que le vent qui secouait les arbres du parc.

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Tu m'as accordé...

- Une semaine, je sais! Mais que suis-je sensé faire? Ce genre de choses idiotes et puériles? Faire comme si ça ne m'ennuyait pas?, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie

- Jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout!

- Ce n'est pas un jeu! Il n'y a rien d'amusant là-dedans...Je trompe ma fiancée, elle croit que je l'aime mais je la trompe. Je mens à mes amis. Je me mens à moi-même. Jamais je ne pourrais...Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette semaine...

Harry tourna le dos à Draco, décidé à rentrer dans le château, mais il le rattrapa moins d'une minute plus tard et l'entraina sous l'abri qu'offrait une voûte. Comme précédemment, Harry était collé contre le mur et son vis-à-vis lui barrait la route. Draco plaça ses mains contre la pierre glacée, de chaque côté du visage du gryffondor. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, Harry n'opposa pas de résistance, mais il ne réagit pas, et le blond s'en écarta avec agacement.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux!, s'énerva-t-il

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis!

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, et alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on doit se mépriser?

- Au moins se foutre la paix.

- Tu as peur parce que je veux briser la petite vie tranquille et pitoyable que tu tentes de te construire?

- Je ne te permets pas...

- Tu es égoïste et lâche, Harry Potter. Tu fais miroiter une vérité qui n'est pas à Ginny Weasley, tu acceptes ma demande et me la renvoie en pleine figure le premier jour.

- Egoïste et lâche? Tu oublies sans doute qu'il y a quelques mois, j'ai...

- Je me moque des exploits que l'élu a accomplit! Je te parle de Harry, rien que de lui.

La pluie n'atteignait plus le visage d'Harry, mais pourtant celui-ci était encore traversé par des gouttelettes. Il ne s'agissait pas que de l'eau qui tombait de ses cheveux trempés. Draco appuya son front contre celui d'Harry, posa sa main droite sur l'une de ses joues et essuya les larmes qui y traçaient des sillons.

- Tu compliques toujours tout, Harry.

Il se détacha de lui et retourna sous la pluie, en direction de la petite porte qu'ils avaient empruntée pour quitter le château. Bien vite, il sentit une main forcer son poing serré et se glisser dans la sienne. Il continua à avancer comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, mais au fond de lui, un poids venait de se briser sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

**First there was the one who challenged**  
_D'abord il y a eu celle qui a défié_  
**All my dreams and all my balance**  
_Tous mes rêves et tout mon équilibre_  
**She could never be as good as you**  
_Elle ne sera jamais aussi bien que toi_

Harry était assis dans un confortable canapé, une serviette entourait ses épaules et il tendait ses mains vers le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Draco, enfin sec lui aussi, vint s'asseoir près de lui, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Il lui tendit l'une d'elle qu'Harry attrapa sans le regarder.

- Merci, souffla-t-il

- Cette salle est très pratique.

Harry acquiesça, il le savait mieux encore que lui. C'était ici, bien que sous une autre apparence, qu'il avait entrainé l'armée de Dumbledore, et ici qu'elle s'était cachée moins de deux ans plus tard, ainsi que quelques élèves nés de parents moldus.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai été idiot et blessant, poursuivit-il

Harry haussa les épaules, il ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il était mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose, n'en voulait pas à Draco mais regrettait d'être allé à ce rendez-vous. Pas parce que, sans aucun doute, le blond avait été maladroit. Pas non plus parce qu'il lui faisait encore et toujours plus d'effet qu'il ne le souhaiterait. Mais parce qu'il était bien obligé de s'avouer que Draco avait raison.

- J'ai affronté bien plus que des moqueries et des regards méprisants.

Il but une gorgée de thé et concentra ses prunelles sur les flammes pour ne pas avoir à regarder à côté de lui.

- Je ne peux pas expliquer, pas même à moi, pourquoi j'ai si peur alors.

- Avoir peur est une chose, laisser sa peur prendre le dessus en est une autre.

- Je le sais, et c'est stupide de ma part. Je sais aussi que c'est cruel envers Ginny. J'ai de l'affection pour elle, pas de l'amour, mais bien assez d'affection pour m'en vouloir de lui infliger ça.

- Alors, tu vois bien que tout ne tient qu'à toi.

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'est plus facile de fuir.

Draco poussa un long soupir, posa sa tasse et rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé. Harry posa également sa tasse et se décida enfin à se tourner vers lui.

- Je vais commencer par parler à Ginny, il me faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps pour le reste.

Draco cligna des yeux et se redressa.

- Parler à Ginny de...

- Je pense que je lui dois la vérité, elle a assez perdu de temps. Et peut-être que tu pourrais consacrer ta semaine à autre chose qu'à essayer de me convaincre de ce que j'accepte maintenant.

Harry se glissa près du blond, passa une main dans sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Draco l'amena un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa en retour. Leurs souffles se heurtaient, saccadés. Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Harry tout en passant sa main fraiche sous son pull, caressant son ventre puis son torse en suivant les lignes tracées par ses muscles, et lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Draco retira sa main et attrapa le pull pour le soulever. Harry l'y aida, l'enlevant maladroitement dans sa hâte, avant de s'attaquer à celui du serpentard. Harry s'allongea sur le canapé sous la pression des mains de Draco qui le surplomba aussitôt. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, dans le cou et continua jusqu'à son nombril, souriant dans ses baisés à chaque gémissements du gryffondor qui se trémoussait d'impatience. Quand Draco décida qu'il avait assez joué, il enleva le bouton et descendit la fermeture du jean de son partenaire qui ne tenait plus en place. Doucement, il remonta jusqu'au visage d'Harry en l'embrassant tout en retirant son pantalon. Le brun se redressa, déposa ses lèvres sur le ventre musclé puis après avoir parcourut le corps blanc du bout des doigts, il déboutonna son pantalon et le lui retira.

Draco plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une force mélange de passion et de désir brûlant. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait. Plus de Ginny, de Ron, d'Hermione. Plus de règles et de décence. Plus de temps. Juste une envie dévorante de s'aimer charnelllement.

- Draco..., murmura-t-il entre deux souffles, j'ai...tellement...

Draco le coupa d'un nouveau baiser, l'obligea encore à s'allonger et fit glisser sa main le long de son corps brûlant.

- envie...de toi...

Il attrapa le seul morceau de tissu qui couvrait encore l'objet de ses désirs, et le retira presque tendrement. Si Draco avait posé ses yeux sur son corps nu dans d'autres circonstances, Harry serait sans doute devenu plus rouge que jamais avant de fuir en criant pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Il en était de même pour Draco, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva nu à son tour, il n'avait, comme pour Harry, plus rien en tête à part ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et surtout avec qui il le ferait.

**You could be my unintended** **Choice**  
_Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire_  
**to live my life extended**  
_de vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout_  
**You should be the one I'll always love**  
_Tu devrais être celui que j'aimerai toujours_


End file.
